Mecha-Jesusology (Religion)
This page is about the religion. For the project, click here. Mecha-Jesusology is a religion that is most likely founded in Rome by a group of people who believed in a Jesus that was more powerful than Christianity's. History The most accurate date we can put on the creation of Mecha-Jesusology is 120 BCE. At this time, Rome was a civilization advanced enough to be able to drive cars. These cars, however, were made of wood, which is destroyed easily. The only existing wooden car left is in possession of the U.S. government. This group of people, known as the Mecha-Jesists, are the founders of the religion, and is very likely to be the only people who believed in it. The only known member of the group is Augustus Caesar himself, which is completely unexpected. Beliefs The religion is mostly based around the belief of a Mecha-Jesus, an android that was a result of a woman giving birth during a huge accident. There also exists a Satanta Claws, a mixture of Satan, Santa, and Stan from South Park (this Satanta Claws is not to be confused by the Australian project of the same name, which is the archenemy of the American Mecha-Jesus Project). Satanta Claws is the main enemy of Mecha-Jesus, as well as Satanta Claws' son-in-law, the Anti-Chism. Besides the prophet belief, followers of Mecha-Jesusology also believed in 11 commandments, the original ten from Christianity and one more of their own creation. This new commandment was "Do what thy will with thine own corndogs, but thy shall not shove thine friends' up thine ass". The followers also believed in Heaven and Hell, but they added onto it the Mecha-Heaven and Mecha-Hell concepts. These concepts depicted that death is possible in Heaven and Hell, but you would move on to a next level of Heaven or Hell, Called Mecha-Heaven/Mecha-Hell. Death was also possible in these places, and you would ascend/descend to another level of Heaven/Hell called Beta Heaven/Hell. This cycle continued through the Greek alphabet until Omega, where death would bring you to reality. Symbol The basic symbol for Mecha-Jesusology is a standard Christian cross, but with two extra lines on both sides of the middle line below the original two. One line is higher than the other. The more detailed version of the symbol is a christian cross with a laser-shooting robotic arm and a saw-hand arm on both sides of the middle line, with the laser-shooting arm higher than the saw-arm. The extra arms represent two of Mecha-Jesus' 47 powers, the abilities to turn his left arm into a laser-beam shooter or a mechanical saw. Trivia * Mecha-Jesusology was an improvement upon Christianity, which is odd considering that Christianity had not been invented while Mecha-Jesusology was. * Satanta Claws' basing of Stan from South Park is also odd, since niether ''South Park ''nor the television had been invented or even thought of yet. * Mecha-Jesus is described as being "supreme Jesus made of metal and bread with blood of oil and wine." Category:Religion-Related